A Quien Tu Decidite Amar Satorukun
by Li Zakuro0
Summary: este es mi 1er one-shot y songfic de la cancion "a quien tu decidiste amar" de sandoval.  este es sobre la pareja de aki y endo que nunca existira en el anime, ya que endo se casa con natsumi. aqui aki le dice sus sentimientos al capitan mediante cartas


**A quien tu decidiste amar Satoru-kun**

Zaku: ¡hola!

Ya sé que es mejor que adelante el otro fic que estoy escribiendo, pero me llego la inspiración al ver un video que subió una amiga mía a facebook… love ya mely! Aunque sé que no lo vas a leer porque no te gustan los animes, mucho menos sabes que los fanfic existen jajá

Bueno pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que salga bien, ya que es mi primer one-shot aparte de que tengo poco tiempo escribiendo en fanfiction, además no lo tengo todo visualizado así que se parecerá a la letra de la canción "A quien tu decidiste amar" de Sandoval. Un grupo de música que se escucha seguido aquí en México, la verdad no sé si son de este país n.n'.

Los dejo para que lean…

* * *

><p><strong>A quien tú decidiste amar Satoru-kun<strong>

(Tengo entendido que la noticia de que Endou se casa con Natsumi ocurre en IE go! Así que los chicos ya estarán grandes)

-vamos aki no seas aguafiestas tengo mucho que no los veo y esta fiesta es exactamente la mejor escusa que tengo para dejar la grabación a un lado- decía una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono a la cual se le oía que en cualquier momento explotaría de la desesperación.

-ya te dije Zakuro que tu viaje será en vano porque no asistiré – contesto aki un poco cansada de las propuestas de una de sus mejores amigas **(yo: Zakuro no aparece en la serie, es un OC mío, me preguntaba si la metía o no pero ya qué más da, si no les gusta díganme para volverlo a hacer, no hay problema n.n*)**

Zakuro: no será en vano porque iras conmigo, eh perdido el contacto con los chicos y solo lo eh mantenido contigo, Kidou y Satoru. No puedo ir sola.

Aki: amiga creo que te ah afectado el interpretar a los personajes en tus películas porque te comportas algo extraño.

Zakuro: muchos me han dicho que soy extraña así que no me duele que me lo digas.

Aki: bueno si sigues siendo como antes, si sigues siendo muy poco sensible no te molestara oír algo que tengo que decirte.

Zakuro: estas en lo correcto… ¿qué es lo que me vas a decir? _"con que no me vaya a molestar con Goengi o si no le va a ir como en feria…"_

Aki: ya te habías enterado de la relación entre Natsumi y Goengi ¿verdad?

Q-q-q ¡¿Qué QUE? – Respondió alterada la rubia a lo que le dijo su amiga japonesa – ¿Cómo que ellos 2 son pareja? ¡No puede ser!... hija de tu… AKI ¿¡porque me dijiste eso?

**Solo se oían las carcajadas de la peli-verde al otro lado del teléfono a consecuencia de la reacción de su amiga mexicana.**

Es mentira ¿lo sabías Zaku-chan? – dijo entre risas aki

Odio que hagas eso conmigo aki ¬¬* - dijo enojada y sin encontrarle gracia a su comentario, Zakuro – bueno te dejo porque como veras aquí en estados unidos aun es de día y tengo que volver para filmar la escena, hablamos luego al respecto aki.

Aki: bueno está bien, hablamos luego, Sayonara Zakuro-chan

Zakuro: matta ne!

_**Fin de la llamada**_

**Ya han pasado varios días desde la llamada que tuvieron esas 2 amigas, por fin llego el día de la fiesta que habían planeado como reencuentro a todas las personas que alguna vez formaron parte de Raimon o de Inazuma Japón. En resumen están TODOS los chicos y las managers y amigas.**

-vamos aki oh llegaremos tarde – decía la oji-verde desesperada porque su amiga no bajaba

Aki: ya voy ¬¬

Que no quieres ver a mi primo – le dijo pícaramente Zakuro

¡Ah! ¡no voy por eso! – lo dijo un poco sonrojada aki

Zakuro: ¡ha! Me lo debías jeje, aja como digas ¬¬*

**Las 2 chicas subieron a una limosina que rento Zakuro (es actriz por si lo notaron) y bajaron de la limosina justo frente a la entrada del salón.**

**Zakuro iba vestida así: ****El vestido era morado strapple, la parte del busto era de un morado oscuro mientras que debajo era un poco más claro. De forma vertical en el vestido había 3 líneas hechas de la misma tela, la de en medio llevaba 13 piedritas de un color plateado. A la altura de la cadera para comenzar la parte de la falda del vestido, tenía una capa de la tela al estilo de la falda del vestido de campanita (la hada esa de Disney) y estaba un poco apomponado color morado oscuro como la parte de arriba. El resto de la falda era totalmente liso del mismo color de la tela que llevaba en el abdomen, ósea morado un poco más claro que el oscuro obvio, en su muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera que parecía ser de plata y en la muñeca derecha llevaba muchas pulseras de plata también. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla morado oscuro y de ella le caían las letras: LZ. Su cabello lo llevaba arreglado parecido al estilo de Fubuki solo que a los lados no se veía su cabello sino solo de la parte de atrás, en la parte derecha de su cabeza llevaba un broche con forma de flor morada. Como zapatos llevaba unos pequeños tacones morados que no se veían por el largo de la falda. (Para las que ya leyeron mi fic de "una chica misteriosa con unos cuantos secretos" (digo las porque tengo noticia de que solo chicas lo leen, oh esperen recordé que el hermano de una lectora de mi fic lo lee así que ya lo incluí a el n.n') es el mismo vestido que le dio Kidou solo que ella lo mando a arreglar para que lo hicieran a su medida)**

**Aki: llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes anchos. En el vestido se marcaban las partes del busto, abdomen y espalda, cintura ya que esas partes del vestido iban pegadas. En la falda llevaba unas pequeñas flores blancas hechas con el mismo estilo de tela solo que en blanco, llevaba unos guantes y tacones blancos. Su cabello lo llevaba arreglado como siempre y en él llevaba un listón blanco. Llevaba un collar blanco con dijes de sus iniciales y también d este colgaba un corazón.**

Fubuki: ¡HERMANITA!

Zakuro: ¡Shirou-kun! ¡Estás aquí! *corrió a abrazarlo, el la levanto hasta que quedo colgando y dieron un par de vueltas*

Atsuya: yo también existo ¬¬

Zakuro: ya lo sé hermanito *salto a sus brazos*

Atsuya: sabes que no me gustan los abrazos

Zakuro: no lo arruines… te voy a asfixiar eh *Atsuya la abrazo con más fuerza, ella después le abrazo más fuerte, el con aun mas, y así la llevaron*

_En otro lado…_

-¿aki?

-¿eh? ¿Endou?

-sí, que bueno que aun me recuerdas, pensé que ya no lo hacías.

-no podría olvidarte Endou…

-¡SATORU! *brinco Li encima del* **(yo: lo tenías que echar a perder verdad Li.- Li: no era mi intención u. u hace mucho que no lo veía) **

**Así pasaron el rato y cuando todos estaban sentados normalmente los chicos fueron quienes presentaron a sus novias.**

**Las parejas quedaron así (van a aparecer algunas chicas que son OC's que no son mías, espero y me las presten chicas ;))**

Ichinose y Rika

Midorikawa y Ulvida **(sea cual sea su nombre en verdad no sé si ese sea el correcto)**

Kazemaru y Reika

Fubuki y Hina **(yo: Hina es mi OC, ya la tenía visualizada, en un futuro aparecerá…)**

Haruna y Genda

Fudou y Nathalia **(si esa eres tu Alone-san por si lo estás leyendo, es que lo leí en un fic de Hikari Kokoa y se me ocurrió (si no me equivoco n.n)**

Hiroto y Hikari **(esa eres tu Hikari Kokoa :))**

Goengi: oye Zakuro…

Zakuro: dime Shuuya *limpiándose la boca con una servilleta*

Goengi: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Zakuro: O°O claro ^^*

Goengi y Zakuro.

Endou y Natsumi 

**Todos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Li que se le atoro la comida en la garganta, Goengi y Nathalia quienes estaban a su lado le dieron palmadas en la espalda para que se l fuera la comida, Zakuro se retiro y salió afuera para respirar mas aire, aki la siguió con la excusa de que iba a ver como se encontraba.**

Zakuro: ¿estás bien aki?

Aki: creo que no…

Lo siento mucho

No pasa nada

Fue mi culpa, prácticamente te obligue a venir

No, no es cierto. Yo quise venir a acompañarte

Aki… Satoru es un… perdona la palabra pero es un idiota

No es cierto, ¿por qué?

Pensé que iba a salir contigo y no con Natsumi. Es algo raro ¿sabes'

Jajá no, no creo que sea algo raro.

**Aki se seco las lágrimas y volvieron dentro.**

**Zakuro debuto también como cantante e invito a aki a cantar con ella, no una canción propia sino un cover que eligió aki.**

**La canción se llama "me duele amarte tanto" de Reik.**

**Días después aki le mando un mensaje a Endou con lo sig.:**

De: aki_kino_01...

Para: amoelfutbol...

_Hola Endou solo quería decirte algo que jamás te dije y ahora me arrepiento y ya es demasiado tarde. Solamente te lo voy a decir para no cargar con esto._

_Antes cuando todavía estábamos en secundaria todos pensaban que te gustaba y tu a mi sí, yo sentía eso por ti, pero ya me entere de que no fue cierto y solo le corresponde a Natsumi. Es algo difícil para mí entender que ya no tengo oportunidad para recuperarte, eso me duele mucho pero se acabo. Zakuro me dijo que le habías contado que estabas comprometido con Natsumi y que dentro de poco tiempo se iban a casar._

_Pasara el tiempo, estarás feliz con ella, recuerda que en esta vida, ningún objeto o persona me hará olvidar lo que algún día sentí por ti y que aun siento._

_La verdad no sé si Natsumi sepa que como tú no hay más personas, aquellas que nunca se dan por vencido, que caían y se volvían a levantar, le veían el lado positivo a las cosas y que siempre trataban de dar el 100% que tenían. Espero no descomponer mi laptop con mis lágrimas, algo que posiblemente de lo que te prometa y logre cumplir será que no volverás a enterarte de que yo llore por esto, el día de la cena te vi muy feliz junto a ella y espero y así sigan siendo felices durante su matrimonio. De corazón ámense…_

_Aun sigo muy triste a la noticia, durante todos estos años trate de conquistarte pero no lo logre, por lo menos fue alguien que yo conocía y que me agrada. Ella tiene el acceso especial para poder estar junto a ti, cuidarte y amarte siempre, algo que yo no puedo hacer ya que no estás conmigo._

_Sabes si en verdad existieran los genios, si las estrellas fugaces cumplieran, mi mayor deseo y el que pediría seria tenerte a mi lado, esa sería la mayor de mis alegrías, pero estoy pensando en olvidar esa posibilidad porque no me atrevería en quitarle la oportunidad a Natsumi de que cambie su vida._

_La verdad me da gusto pensar que aunque no seamos nada más que amigos, pueda contar contigo, si algún día necesitas apoyo no dudes en llamarme, aunque sean las 2 am yo me levantare y correré a ayudarte, no importa si está nevando, lloviendo, cayendo un huracán siempre, siempre me tendrás a un lado tuyo para poder ayudarte en todo lo que quieras. No me importa si me convierta en tu sirvienta, solo con verte sonreír seria el salario más grande que me puedas pagar._

_Ya tengo entendido y estoy en el proceso de asimilación en el que tú no eras para mí pero de igual manera te voy a amar y te querré siempre._

_Un enorme abrazo y un beso._

_Aki Kino_

_PD: cuida mucho a Natsumi y quiérela porque ella es una mujer muy especial, con la cual tu vida siempre estará llena de alegría, paz, armonía y muchas sorpresas. _

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina espero y les haya gustado.<p>

Espero que Alone Darko y Hikari Kokoa no se vayan a enojar por haber tomado a sus personajes sin permiso pero salió de improvisto.

Acepto críticas y sugerencias para los one-shot que hare en un futuro, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. A mi parecer quedo bien.

Nos leemos luego…

Sayonara! Matta ne!


End file.
